


Sunburst Smile

by koiqirl



Series: Zukka Summer Camp AU [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Canonical Child Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koiqirl/pseuds/koiqirl
Summary: Sokka has made Zuko's sunburst smile 6 times. The first time, he started crushing, and the last time, he was backflipping into the ravine that was falling in love with Zuko.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka Summer Camp AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893052
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	Sunburst Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I know I wanted to do a sequel when they're counselors, but I see a lot of these little moments things that I couldn't help but try it out. So here you go. A brief history of the sokka/zuko friendship in this universe.  
> P.S. This is mostly Sokka's perspective but sometimes I'll do a little Zuko stuff. Azula isn't messed up, Ursa stuck around, Sokka's mom died later (around when sokka was 15), and I'm from D.C. so it's a METRO card.

1\. Sokka had first seen Zuko's smile the first day he met him. It was a rare thing, apparently, according to Azula. (Current Sokka looks back on that and smiles. Little Sokka had game.) It's not a very clear memory for Sokka, it has been 6 years since then, anyway. 

One thing Sokka remembers clearly is the crinkles next to Zuko's eyes as he smiled back at him. He just looked so happy in that moment.

Sokka still has the bracelet Zuko made for him that year. It's a little worn, but he's taken a lot of extra steps to keep it wearable. He's even put it in the washing machine, with that nice Downy scented stuff to keep it fresh. Sokka has worn it nearly everyday of their entire friendship.

2\. Sokka and Zuko had been best friends for nearly a year by the time the second smile happened, ever since they met under the poplar tree by the field at camp. Sokka never had a lot of kids his age at home, he lived in a very small town. He had his little sister, Katara, but that was about it. Everyone else was at least 10 years younger or older. Zuko always had trouble making friends. Especially after the incident with his father. Sokka was the first person Zuko told. Other than his mother and Azula of course. Summer had long been over, and Sokka had just been lazing around during his spring break staycation when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

Sokka was startled by the sound of a sob on the other end.

"Zuko? Are you alright?"

"...no..."

Zuko cried for hours by the phone. His mother had called the police, and they had left to go stay in a hotel room, but he still didn't feel safe. His head replayed the memory over and over again, unable to let go. Sokka sat on the other end, twirling the cord with his index finger, longing with all his heart to climb through the phone and give his friend the hug he so desperately needed.

"Zuko... it's going to be okay. No matter what happens, I'll always be there. Azula will always be there, your mom will always be there, and your uncle will always be there. They would never do anything to you. I really care about you, Zuko, I really do. But I hope you know that already."

Even though Sokka couldn't see him, he could practically feel Zuko's warmth seep through the phone. He could imagine Zuko sitting on a crappy hotel couch, clutching the phone with everything he had, smiling to himself as the tears dripped away.

"I know, Sokka. I love you too."

Sokka heard the click of the phone hanging up, and sat in silence for a second. He wasn't in shock. This was something he already knew, he just didn't know how to say it. Sokka wondered if Zuko had simply made a mistake, but he decided it wasn't so. Zuko had sounded so sure of himself in that moment. Something that struck Sokka hard was the "too". Zuko knew Sokka loved him too. Maybe he didn't know about the Sokka's little crush, but he certainly knew about his love for his friend.

They never talked about the "I love you too" again. It was a small silent understanding. Now that Sokka had seen Zuko at his lowest, he knew Zuko from all sides. He had seen the best and the worst, and he still stuck around. Sokka loved Zuko regardless. Zuko loved Sokka regardless. It wasn't like they didn't want to talk about the "I love you". They just didn't need to.

3\. The 3rd smile happened a year after the first one, at camp when Sokka was 13 and Zuko was 14. They were having hamburgers for lunch. It was nice out, so they decided to picnic in the field instead of eating in the dining hall. Sokka was about to take another bite of his very tasty burger when he felt a tap on his arm. He looked over at the source of the tap.

"Look what I made!"

Zuko gestured toward his creation in a ta-da! sort of way. After Sokka had first introduced him to friendship bracelets, Zuko had gotten pretty good. This new design Zuko had made was navy blue with little yellow suns.

"I call it a sunburst bracelet!"

Sokka wondered how Zuko came up with this kind of stuff.

"It's beautiful, Zuko!"

"You're beautiful," He wanted to say.

Zuko smiled and let out a little chuckle.

"Thanks, Sokka. I try."

4\. This time, it was Sokka's turn to cry to Zuko. Zuko and his close family had moved to get away from his father and his bad memories. Their towns were only about a 30 minute bus ride apart now. Not the best commute, but it was alright. Zuko got a text from Sokka at 7 AM on a Sunday morning.

"Can you come over please?"

"On my way."

Zuko could tell something was up. Sokka wasn't the type to just ask people to come over without context. So he crawled out of bed, scrawled on a sticky note, and changed into some more appropriate attire. An old tee from elementary school and some sweatpants probably weren't going to cut it for whatever important thing that was going down. It was still 7 AM though. Zuko decided to switch out his tee for a nice hoodie. Wasn't much of an upgrade, but it still was one.

Zuko ran to catch the 7:15 bus, and got there right before its doors closed. It took him at least 5 tries to scan his metro card, receiving many glares from the driver and passengers. He hopped into his seat and tried to take a nap unsuccessfully. It was very quiet on the bus. Probably because it's 26° out at 7 AM on a Sunday in January. Not very "Hey, let's go for an excursion on public transport," weather.

When the Zuko finally heard the gas release sound of the doors opening, he sprung up and walked out into the sunrise. The sky was beautiful here. Not a lot of people lived out here to see it. Zuko himself hadn't seen this before last summer, during the spring break between his 2nd and 3rd years of camp. This year was going to be his last year as a camper. Once he turned 17, he could be a CIT (counselor-in-training) and then a counselor at 18.

Zuko finally rung the doorbell to Sokka's family's house. It had brown siding and distinct wooden window shutters. They were teal, and the moon was carved in a couple with some waves in another. Sokka nearly tripped over himself sprinting down the stairs. He practically jumped half of it. He ripped the door open and jumped face first into Zuko's chest. They landed in the snowy lawn, Zuko leaning on his arms and Sokka with his head in Zuko's stomach and his arms wrapped around his back. The rest of him was sprawled on the ground.

Zuko patted Sokka's back awkwardly while Sokka's tears ran down his cheeks and onto Zuko's hoodie. They sat in silence for a while, the only sound being the occasional sniff from Sokka.

Sokka looked up into Zuko's eyes.

"My mom passed away, Zuko."

He sobbed again, gripping Zuko even tighter. Zuko pulled him closer, hugging Sokka towards him resting his cheek on Sokka's hair as it rustled in the wind.

Zuko waited a couple minutes before asking.

"Let's go inside, Sokka."

Sokka and Zuko curled up on the couch together, drinking hot cocoa with marshmallows and chocolate shavings. They shared a fuzzy blanket, looking like a big eggroll. For a couple hours, they chatted about Sokka's mom. They talked about how much she liked penguins, her delicious seal jerky, how she carefully did Sokka and Katara's hair when they were little. Sokka started crying again when this came up. He longed with all his heart for his mom to brush his hair back again, for her to kiss the top of his head before she tucked him in for bed again. Just one last time.

Zuko hugged him tighter.

"Zuko... I love you."

They smiled together, remembering Kya.

5\. Sokka is a CIT now, and Zuko is a counselor. He watched Zuko herd their cabin out of the dining hall. He was so careful with little kids, it was like a whole new side of him came out. Camp was one of the only places Zuko truly smiled. It was a cheeky smirk, like a little sun bursting out into the world. Sokka thought it was a beautiful smile. Zuko didn't think the same, yet Sokka would do anything to see that little sunburst again.

6\. Sokka and Zuko have been best friends for 6 years now, and Sokka has harbored feelings for him this entire time too. It was the last day of camp. At this point, they were both counselors.

Sokka stood on the porch extending out from their cabin over the lake. He leaned down on his forearms on the edge of the railing, head resting on his hands. The light breeze rustled through his hair, the strands flapped with the wind. All the campers were packing and getting ready for bed. Sokka looked at the bright orange sunset. The little dappled white clouds looked like someone had dabbed white paint on the sky, and then smoothed it out just a little with a regular brush. He watched the water lap at the sand, how the little waves reflected light. A couple leaves flew off some trees on the other side of the lake with the breeze.

He heard the door open and shut behind him. Zuko's footsteps were the only noise as he walked closer.

"Hi Sokka! What are you doing out here? We're gonna play Uno before lights out, want to join?"

Sokka didn't say anything for a moment.

"Sokka? You okay?"

"Zuko... do you love me?"

"Of course I do! You're my best friend!"

Even though Sokka and Zuko had said "I love you" to eachother, it wasn't exactly a love confession. They already knew they loved eachother. But both of them thought the relationship was a strictly platonic kind of love.

"No... not like that... like romantically."

Zuko paused right before he reached Sokka's side. Sokka immediately started regretting his decision, but then Zuko stepped closer and leaned on the rail next to Sokka. Sokka looked at Zuko's face, trying to read his expression. A big gust blew by and both their hair was blown in their face. And then, before Sokka could even see beyond the hair in his face, there were lips on his, and hands holding his cheeks. The gust blew the other way, sending Sokka's hair away so he could see. He was face to face with his best friend's closed eyes, and he was BEING KISSED. Sokka's heart was going a million beats per minute. He got over his shock, shut his eyes, and kissed Zuko back. Sokka took his hands off the rail and wrapped his arms around Zuko's upper back. When they finally pulled away, they were gasping for breath.

"Um, okay then," Zuko sheepishly muttered.

Sokka couldn't get over his excitement.

"Ahhh! I can't believe that just happened! You have no idea how long I've loved you, Zuko!"

Zuko's awkwardness shifted aside after seeing his friend's reciprocated feelings.

"No, YOU have no idea how long I've loved YOU! I've been in love ever since I met you!"

They grabbed eachother's hands and stared at eachother lovingly. A distant crow called out. (Inside, their campers rooted them on, they've always known). Then, Zuko and Sokka both leaned in and kissed again under the red sky of the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is appreciated. For some reason, I've been using "lap" my whole life to describe the way the water "laps" at the shoreline, but when I looked it up, I couldn't find anything on it. But I'm also bilingual, so I'm probably using some random word from the other language and nobody has corrected me. Also, I'll probably do a little wingman Toph thing after this.


End file.
